


Living In A World Of Fools (They Don't Know About Us)

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam aren't Harry and Louis.  Hell, they're not even Zayn and Liam, which is why they can date openly without anyone suspecting anything.  Liam wears Niall's clothes one night and Niall just wants to wreck him.  Or have Liam wreck Niall.  He's not picky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In A World Of Fools (They Don't Know About Us)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a period where every time I checked my instagram there were new pictures of Niall and Liam... at basketball games, posing for pictures, just hanging out. And it made me wonder if it was just something everyone was missing because they're so focused on Harry/Louis or Liam/Zayn. And THEN I thought about how ghetto Liam has been dressing lately and it made me wonder if it wasn't because Niall liked him in baggy clothes and looking hard.

There are so many pictures circulating the fan sites of Niall and Liam together. People joke that they are on mini dates but mostly just assume that it’s the two of them hanging out as mates. Just Niall and Liam out doing whatever they want to do because they can. No one pays them any mind because it's Niall and Liam. It's not Liam and Zayn, like so many girls like to fantasize about. How Liam is so suited to Zayn because of their connection and love of comics. They're both quiet, they're both private people and that just obviously shows they're perfect together.

And don't forget Harry and Louis. Harry and Louis have been a fan favourite since the beginning because both are such tactile people. They both crave human affection and attention and that had instantly created this ideal marriage where they were perfect for each other and no matter what was real and what was fiction. Louis and Harry, from the beginning, were labelled as THE couple in One Direction and no other possible combinations could dethrone them from that honour.

Mostly, it's not even considered as anything because it's Niall. Niall, who naturally is everyone's best friend. Niall is not seen as anything other than 'the mate', or 'the good time guy”. Truthfully, if either of them thought too much about it, they would be upset, but really, it just allows them more freedom than the others and they've mutually agreed to use it to their advantage.

Niall is the frat boy type. Snap backs and tank tops.

Liam is the preppy type, with skinny jeans and button up tops.

No one has any clue of what is really going on, and both Niall and Liam will admit they really kind of like it that way.

They're in a hotel somewhere, it’s late at night and Zayn wants to go outside for some air. Louis is off with god knows who doing god knows what, and Harry had mentioned something about wanting to talk to Gemma since it’s been too long and she’d be visiting them soon. Niall is engrossed in a match of FIFA and waves them off as Liam agrees to accompany his best friend down to where they can get fresh air without being mobbed. Barely dressed, Liam slips on a pair of shorts, a tank and grabs a snap back to cover the nest that his hair is surely becoming due to an intense game of Fifa and Niall's cutthroat tactics to win.

They're gone about a half hour, enough time for Zayn to have smoked two cigarettes and for them to have laid down the groundwork for a prank to play on Louis that will in effect blow all other pranks to shame. Knowing that they will have to keep all knowledge of said prank away from Harry for fear of him spilling it and will need Niall's ability to keep calm under pressure to help execute it they agree that Zayn will make the necessary pre arrangements and get started just as soon as they can.

Zayn walks into Liam and Niall's room first, throwing himself onto the couch beside Niall who has finally looked up from the TV screen. The player is celebrating a penalty kick goal and is dancing enthusiastically. Niall’s blue eyes land on Liam and he sits back, jaw sagging slightly. It's then that Niall has noticed that when Liam got dressed to go outside, he'd grabbed Niall's shorts, Niall's tank and a new snapback that he had picked up when they were in Ireland, playing Croke Park. Without taking his eyes off of Liam, Niall slowly moves his hand to his growing bulge, palming himself slowly.

"Zayn. Mate. I love you, but you need to go."

Liam looks at the blonde in confusion while Zayn lets out a chuckle.

"Why?" Liam grabs a bottle of water from the mini bar and scratches his stomach under Niall's tank top.

"Because I'm thirty seconds away from sucking your cock and it's going to happen whether he stays or goes. I'm being polite."

Cackling, Zayn escapes. He's called Niall's bluff before and got an eyeful of Niall bending Liam over the couch and spreading his ass cheeks before rimming him with filthy perfection, so he knows that if Niall is kind enough to warn him he'll respect him enough to believe him. 

Liam watches Zayn run out of the hotel room before turning to Niall, who has gotten up off of the couch and is approaching slowly. He is looking at him as though Liam is some sort of prey. Before Liam can say anything, Niall is speaking.

"You look so fucking hot in my clothes."

Liam moves to take the shirt off and Niall stops him.

"No. Keep 'em on." He drops to his knees and pulls the shorts down enough to release Liam's erection. Niall places Liam's hands in his hair and looks up at his boyfriend, desperation in his eyes and his tongue already out licking his lips hungrily. "Fuck... Your cock. So fucking gorgeous." 

Their eyes meet and Liam raises an eyebrow as though to say 'well?"

Niall lets a groan escape his lips as he licks up and down Liam's shaft, teasing and sucking him playfully. "Fuck, so fucking hot. You are so fucking hot like this Li... love sucking your cock." He tongues the slit while stroking him, suckling the pre-come from the head.

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for Niall?" Liam's voice is wrecked and he has a firm grip in the blonde's hair. 

Niall pulls off and sits on his haunches, a grin playing on his lips. "Make me take it."

A growl echoes in the room and Liam pulls Niall close, feeding his cock into the blonde's mouth and down his throat. He fucks Niall's face in earnest. Liam would be worried if he didn't know that his boyfriend loved this, loved having his face fucked, having his mouth used. He felt Niall groan around his erection and doubled his efforts, trying to suck Liam's orgasm from him. When Liam finally comes, it's with a roar and a firm grip on Niall's hair, making the blonde just swallow every spurt of his come. Finally, he's done shaking and his cock is limp and sore. Liam reaches down and pulls Niall into an unsteady standing position and attacks his mouth, sucking his own come off of Niall's tongue and trying to inhale him completely.

"What do you want babe?" Liam asks, knowing how hard Niall is. "Want to fuck me? Want me to suck you?"

Niall whimpers, and shakes his head. "Almost there, Li. So fucking hot... Just need a few..." He slides his hand into his shorts and begins to jerk himself off roughly.

Liam feels his cock twitch and he groans. "Fuck yeah. Jerk off for me, come for me babe." He bites Niall’s lower lip roughly and tugs. "Looked so good on your knees for me. Taking my cock so well... Your mouth is so fucking good..." Liam licks at Niall's lips, nibbling on his jaw.

It only takes a few moments and Niall is coming hard, shooting all over himself and his shorts, biting roughly against Liam's throat. Their hungry and desperate kisses become slower and languid, until finally they're both pressed against each other, breathing into each other’s mouths and holding each other up.

"Come on, love. Let’s get clean."

The shower is a production, what with both men clingy and affectionate until finally their mouths are raw from kissing, hands are pruny from the water and they crawl out exhausted and happy. It's not until they're both curled up in one of the two hotel beds, Liam's head on Niall's chest with Niall running his fingers through his hair.

"So babe, what WAS that?" Liam asks with a smile. As he sees the pink blush covering Niall's cheeks and travelling down his throat to his chest, he places a calm, soft kiss to his lips. "Seriously, how do I make that happen again? ALWAYS?"

He feels Niall take a deep breath and a wave of affection and love travels through him. Niall is looking sheepish and embarrassed, and Liam never wants to see him embarrassed, especially if it's something to do with what just happened. He's not expecting the words that come from Niall's mouth.

"You just ...look so fucking hot in my clothes Li. Like, I want to fucking wreck you. Or have you wreck me. I want you to own me while you're wearing my clothes."

A grin covers Liam's face as he rolls them over so that he's straddling Niall, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"You want me to maybe bend you over and fuck you wearing your Derby jersey and a snap back?"

Niall's whimper is his response.

"Ride you wearing your clothes?"

Niall whimpers and bites his lip as he nods.

"Make you ride me?"

Another nod.

"Fuck." Liam leans down and kisses Niall thoroughly. "Good to know."

He reaches over the bed, searching the floor for something. When he's found it he smiles, and hides it behind his back as he crawls backwards down Niall's body. 

"Close your eyes," he orders. "No peeking."

Once he's sure Niall has complied, Liam puts the snapback on high on his head, tilted so that if he tilts HIS head, Niall will only get to see his mouth. He ghosts his breath over Niall's cock, watching it fill with blood. Niall whimpers and Liam knows he wants to look but won't, until Liam has said it's okay.

"Open your eyes babe."

Their eyes meet and Niall groans loudly, his hips thrusting up involuntarily. Liam gives his boyfriend a coy wink before sucking him down to the root, his eyes never leaving Niall's.

"I'm going to have so much fucking fun with this Ni," Liam promises. "Love you so much."

Niall's hands tighten in Liam's hair as he bucks up. "Love you too, Li." He can't wait to see what will come next with this man.

FINIS


End file.
